


First Dates and Anxiety Do Not Mix

by Alis_Evergreen, CavernStars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Suga gets pushed into a lake, Theyre adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Evergreen/pseuds/Alis_Evergreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernStars/pseuds/CavernStars
Summary: First dates, are always the most nerve-wracking. What makes it worse is the added pressure of being childhood friends and teammates.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	First Dates and Anxiety Do Not Mix

“What if he hates me!” Asahi protested loudly hearing Daichi groan on the other end.

“Asahi! You’ve known Suga for years! There’s no way in hell he’ll hate you.” Daichi yelled, exasperated by Asahi’s self-deprecating worries.

“But like what if I don’t look good. I mean...this is our first date.” Asahi trailed off, thinking about his first date.

“Hey listen to me!” Daichi called out, snapping Asahi out of his daze. “You look fucking fabulos. The half unbuttoned button up pairs well with your tailored black slacks and that leather biker jacket or brown bomber jacket is sure to seal the deal. You’ll look amazing!” Daichi smiled, knowing his friend would look fine.

“Okay but hair up or down?” Asahi panicked.

“Up in that bun you wear during practice but in the end it’s up to you. You’ll look amazing, you always do.” Daichi reassured, pacing back and forth in his bedroom.

“But what if I mess up and he hates me!” Asahi yelled out, causing Daichi to groan again.

“Asahi, you’ve known him for years. You know what he likes and you know what he dislikes. It’s going to be okay.” Daichi was trying to be patient but Asahi had been at this for the past hour.

“Are you sure?” Asahi asked meekly 

“Jfuiwhfun AM I SURE?” Daichi sputtred, “Suga asked you out, there is no way in hell he doesn't like you!”

“But what if-” Asahi started to protest but Daichi cut him off

“You’re worthy of Suga and Suga fucking desrves you. Stop with the ‘what if’s’ and enjoy the moment.”

Asahi sighed and turned around to look at Daichi whose face was on his computer. Discord was truly a wonderful thing. Daichi was on his phone messaging someone and pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

_ Daichi: Suga oh my god your boyfriend is so dumb _

_ Suga: Oh my god, we haven't even been on a date yet, what is he doing? _

_ Daichi: Panicking about whether you like him or not . . . _

_ Suga: Smh. . . be at his place in like 20min. _

_ Daichi: Kk _

Daichi looked up from his phone to see a nicely dressed Asahi. His jaw dropped and he couldn't help but stare at the nervous man who was rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You look amazing.” Daichi spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You think Suga will like it?” He laughed nervously

“Oh I know he will.” Daichi smiled softly.

“Okay but...what if he tries to kiss me?” Asahi asked, sitting down.

“So what? Kiss him back.” Daichi shrugged.

“But-”

“Asahi you’re a fucking dumbass, he wouldn’t kiss you without asking first.” Daichi sighed.

“Okay, yeah you’re right. But would he ask?” Asahi wondered aloud.

“What do you mean?” Daichi seemed confused

“I mean there have been times where he’d kissed my cheeks just out of the blue. It was fine of course but like y’know?” Asahi shrugged.

“Well he’d ask to kiss you on the lips, that I can guarantee. Suga isn't the type of guy to force himself onto people. He may be a touch starved bottom brat but he really respects consent,” Daichi leaned back in his chair, typing on his phone once more.

“Okay fair fair.” Asahi nodded in agreement.

The two made idle chatter until there was a knock on Asahi’s apartment door.

“Well looks like your time has come.” Daichi grinned, saluting Asahi, “Gonna log off and go see Kuroo to practice.” 

“Right... practice.” Asahi rolled his eyes putting practice in air quotes “You sure you’re not just gonna make out with him on his couch for two hours. . . again.”

Daichi coughed and sputtered, slamming his hands on the table and pointing at Asahi “How do you know that?”

“Kenma.”

“That bitch, I’m gonna have word with him.” Daichi grumbled and left the call,

Asahi gulped and left the call, opening the door. His jaw dropped when he saw Suga dressed in a black button up with matching slacks and a red neck tie to match.

“You ready to go?” Suga asked pointing slightly with his head

Asahi nodded and followed Suga, locking his apartment behind him and following Suga to his car. “You drive.” Suga tossed his keys to Asahi who fumbled with them but caught them.

“Yeah, probably for the best.” Asahi agreed, sitting down and adjusting his seat a bit. His hands were trembling as he clutched the wheel but he drove surprisingly well despite his nerves.

“So where are we going?” Asahi asked nervously.

“Well I didn’t think I’d get this far, to be quite honest I didn’t think you’d say yes.” Suga shrugged.

“What do you mean? Why do you think I’d say no?” Asahi looked over at Suga through the review.

“Well I didn’t think you liked me like that.” Suga played with his fingers as he looked down.

“I didn’t think you liked me that way.” Asahi echoed.

“You didn’t. I thought it was obvious?” Suga perked up

“No no no, it was obvious, I’m just dense. Anyway where do you wanna go?”

“The park. I wanna walk by the lake.” Suga spoke lightly, smiling a bit.

“Sounds good.” Asahi agreed, driving to the nearby park.

They got out of the car and walked down a concrete path. Towards the park lake where ducks swam and koi fish lived. The two walked around, feeding the fish and watching the trails the ducks left in the water until Asahi’s phone rang.

“Kenma!” He yelled out, “I’m on a date!”

“With who?” Kenma asked in his usual monotone voice.

“Suga.”

“Good, he’ll wanna hear this too.” Kenma nodded as Asahi put his phone to speaker

“Hey bitches, okay so I’ve got tea.” Kenma perked up, putting on that fake white girl accent.

“What’s up king, spill the tea!” Suga chimed in, excited for new gossip

“Okay queen come look.” Kenma turned on his camera and quietly padded out

into the living room. Kuroo was on top of Daichi, running his hands over Daichi’s shirt, passionately making out with him. Kenma made sure his air pods were connected before timing out into the hall and not was that a good idea. Suga let out a shriek and started giggling and Asahi stifled a laugh

“I told him I knew.” Asahi shook his head.

“I know you did because he interrupted me mid campaign.” Kenma muttered, turning back around and walking back into his room.

“Well thanks for the tea king, see you around.” Suga waved and hung up, Asahi tucked his phone back in his pocket

The two laughed and carried out going about their business until Suga started teasing Asahi. It was all playful and Suga only had the best intentions, Asahi knew this but still, he was flustered and wasn’t going to lay on the ground and take it.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll throw you in the lake.” Asahi muttered.

“Bet!” Suga taunted “You won’t.”

Now here’s one thing you should know about Asahi and Suga, they never back down from each other’s challenges and Suga had just challenged Asahi. So Asahi did just that, he picked Suga up and threw him in the lake, his ankles splashed as a big title wave ran through the lake.

Suga sat up and climbed out, wringing out his shirt, pouting.

“Asahi, now I’m wet and cold!”

“I’m sorry but you challenged me.” Asahi shrugged, taking off his jacket and draping it over Suga. It practically ate up the smaller boy, it draped from his shoulders and almost fell off

“Ah such a gentleman.” Suga cooed

“Yeah, your gentleman.” Asahi quipped back, Suga shut up, blushing.

The two continued their date without a hitch and drove back to Coach Ukai's store to spend the rest of the day at Sugas’s place, a small apartment above the store.

The two boys walked in and Ukai looked up from the paper he was reading, taking a draw on his cigarette

“If I hear you guys there gonna be hell to pay.” Ukai looked back down, exhaling some smoke

“Relax dad, nothing is gonna happen between us!” Suga reassured, dragging Asahi upstairs.

“Okay but I swear to god if I hear any sounds I’m not gonna be pleased.” Ukai grumbled, thankful there weren’t currently customers in the store.

Asahi was blushing as Suga changed in front of him, Asahi sitting on his bed. Asahi looked away respectful but Suga padded over and cuddled up next to him. Asahi pairs down, Suga nuzzled into his chest, and started playing with Suga's hair as the boy fell asleep. Asahi fell asleep shortly after and the two dreamt about their date.

It was an amazing day and they both decided that they did, indeed, love each other.


End file.
